


Baby you're on the brink

by bloobeary



Series: Picture Perfect [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Rehab, and also sweater!louis, glasses!louis, i love sweater!louis, i think maybe a little, kind of a trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobeary/pseuds/bloobeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's 19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby you're on the brink

2013 

Harry's 19. He spent the majority of this year in a rehab center, talking to psychiatrists and taking his medicine. 

Louis' not allowed to visit, and that breaks both of their hearts. They're allowed phone calls though, and Harry loves hearing Louis' voice even if it is through the phone. 

"Hello, Harry." Dr. Ashani says, giving him a warm smile. 

"Hello." He replies, sitting on the burgundy chair on across from her. 

"How are you feeling?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm feeling good." Harry says, nodding. They'd been through this same routine for six months now. At first he felt like these hour long sessions were pointless, but now he realizes that they really do help. 

They go through their typical introductions, Dr. Ashani asks about Harry's day, and Harry describes in boring detail the events. 

"Have you talked to Louis lately?" Dr. Ashani asked, and Harry beamed. 

"Yeah, I did actually." He said, nodding. "A couple of hours ago." 

"And feelings haven't changed?" 

"No." Harry responded immediately. "Not one bit." 

"Good, I'm glad." She said, smiling and writing something down in her book. "I'll tell you what, Harry. I'm clearing you." 

"You are?" Harry asked, making sure he'd heard correctly. 

"Yes, I am." She said, smiling. "You've passed all the psychiatric requirements and Dr. Johnson says your stomach lining has healed well, so you're all set." 

Harry felt giddy. "Oh doc, I wanna hug you." He said, laughing. 

Dr. Ashani laughed awkwardly. "I'll take that as a thank you." Harry nodded vigorously. "I'll get Dr. Johnson to sign the release papers and get your prescription order through." She said, and Harry nodded. "You should be out by tomorrow afternoon, latest." 

Harry smiled and nodded, thanking her a million times. He still wanted to hug her, but he deemed it unprofessional, so he settled for a handshake. 

He spent the rest of the day bubbling about the common room, talking to all of the people he met in there for what might've been the last time. 

The next day, he signed all of the release forms and took the white paper bag from his doctor's hands, promising to take his pills everyday. 

And then there was Louis. God, Louis. Harry walked out of the hospital and there he was, smiling and holding his hands behind his back. Harry felt a bit breathless from looking at him. He looked so soft standing there in one of Harry's sweaters and glasses. Harry absolutely loved it when Louis wore his glasses. 

Harry picked up his pace and basically collided into Louis, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. 

"I love you." Harry said into his shoulder. Louis laughed and it kind of sounded like he was crying a little. 

"I love you more, baby." Louis said wetly, kissing Harry's neck softly. "Let's go home, yeah?" 

"Yes. Please." Harry said, nodding. Louis smiled and kissed Harry softly, holding his face with both hands. 

"God. I missed you." Louis said, smiling and kissing him again. 

"I missed you too," Harry said, grinning and running his fingers through Louis' hair softly. He looked shorter, and Harry loved it. 

They drove home and Harry smiled at the familiarity of the place. Louis took his bag and his meds and disappeared into their bedroom while Harry got a glass of water. He smiled again at the calendar they had on the fridge, because that day's date was circled in red sharpie about a million times. Harry chuckled a bit and walked back into the bedroom. Louis wasn't in there so he assumed he was in the bathroom. 

Harry walked into the bathroom a little nervously, given the fact that a lot of things had happened in there. He pushed the door open and blinked a little. 

"You remodeled." Harry said simply. 

"I was tired of the peach tile." Louis said, shrugging. Harry knew it was a lie. He was probably tired of walking in and seeing blood everywhere. 

"Me too." Harry said, smiling and sitting on the counter. Louis had lined up the orange pill containers along the mirror in some sort of order that Harry would have to find out later. He smiled fondly down at how Louis pushed his glasses back up his nose and flicked his fringe out of his face a bit. "Come here." Harry said, touching Louis' arm softly. 

Louis smiled and nudged Harry's legs apart so he could stand between them. Harry clasped his hands together around Louis' waist. He looked up at Harry with watery blue eyes and Harry smiled. "I love you." Louis said, putting his hands on either side of Harry's face and kissing him. "Please don't leave again." He whispered so quietly that Harry wasn't sure he'd actually said it. 

"I love you too." Harry said, smiling. "I won't." Harry had made a lot of empty promises, but this wasn't one of them. Louis nodded and kissed Harry again. They didn't say anything else, they just kissed. It wasn't until Louis kissed down Harry's neck that he realized how sexually frustrated he was. 

Harry whimpered a little and stuck his hand down the back of Louis' pants, making him jump a little. "Okay." Louis said, picking up on Harry's not so subtle hint and chuckling. 

They made it to the bed and hardly went through any precursories before Louis rode Harry like it was his fucking job--literally. Louis got off Harry and Harry whimpered a little at his cum dripping down Louis' thighs, and he almost wanted to take a picture. But he didn't. 

Louis lay down beside Harry and put his had on his chest and after about a million whispers proclaiming their love for each other, Harry decided to say something. 

"Thank you, Louis. For not leaving even though you could've." Harry said, running his hand over Louis' ribs and hip. 

"You dont have to thank me for that. I'm not going to go anywhere." Louis said, kissing Harry's chest. 

"Ever?" Harry asked. 

"Ever." Louis affirmed and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Harry. "I plan on marrying you one day, Harry Styles. So no, I'm not going anywhere." 

Harry smiled so hard he was afraid his face would break in half and pulled Louis down for a kiss. 

He'd been through a lot of shit in the past few years, but at least he had Louis.


End file.
